Mission: Find a Title
by Majin Vegeta
Summary: Look everybody it's my first Fushigi Yuugi humor fic! It's bound to be short and uhhh brief. Anyway, on with the show.


Mission: Find a Title  
By:Majin Vegeta  
  
Look everybody it's my first Fushigi Yuugi humor fic! It's bound to be  
short and uhhh brief. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer:I never said I owned Fushigi Yuugi people, don't sue me or  
I'll sue you for ummmm something!   
  
Chichiri's Note of the Day:A Tessan weighs a lot, no da.  
  
********  
  
::It was a seemingly normal day at the Konan palace, at least if you  
consider Nuriko and Tamahome arguing about Tasuki normal::  
  
Tamahome:I'm telling ya all Tasuki does is light things on fire!  
  
Nuriko:No he doesn't!  
  
::Suddenly Tasuki happens to walk up to them and taps them both of the  
shoulders::  
  
Tasuki:Stop arguing about me!  
  
::Nuriko and Tamahome fall to the ground::  
  
Tamahome:Ok ok.  
  
Nuriko:Fine.  
  
::Suddenly a cloud of smoke appears in the middle of everything and  
Majin jumps out::  
  
MV:Hello my Sazaku Senshi friends!  
  
::Nuriko, Tamahome, and Tasuki all look completely non-enthused::  
  
MV:I'm finally bothering you! Mwahahahahahaha! Errr anyway, we need a  
title for this fic.  
  
Tasuki:Rekka Shein! ::Hits Majin with fire::  
  
Tamahome:See I told you that's all he does!  
  
Nuriko:You win the dang bet. ::Hands Tamahome some money::  
  
MV: ::Is charred:: Owie @_@ fire hurts. ::Shakes all of the ash off of  
him and does his best Cartman impression:: I hate you guys, I hate you  
guys so very very much.  
  
::The three senshi shrug and for some reason Miaka runs in::  
  
Miaka:Don't hate people! Hate is bad!  
  
MV:Here have some pizza. ::Uses author powers to make a pizza appear  
before Miaka::   
  
Miaka: ::Eats the pizza and remains quiet::  
  
Nuriko:How do you do that anyway?  
  
MV:Author powers and stuff. Hey guys ::Counts everyone here:: where is  
the other ummm ::Counts the Sazaku Senshi again:: five of you?  
  
Tamahome:Trying to find the title actually.  
  
MV:Oh I see -_-;.  
  
::Miaka suddenly finishes her food and looks up::  
  
Miaka:That was good! Can I have some sushi now Majin-san?  
  
MV:Uhhh.....ok if you keep quiet! ::Snaps fingers and a plate of sushi  
appears before Miaka::  
  
Miaka: ::Eats the sushi in two seconds:: More!  
  
MV:I don't have anymore! My author food bill has been surpassed!  
  
Tamahome:Yeah right.  
  
MV:Hey I'm on a budget here! Be quiet Tama!  
  
Miaka:Don't you dare tell Tama-chan to shut up! ::Moves in a blur next  
to Majin:: Take that back take it back!  
  
::Everyone else sweatdrops::  
  
MV:Uhhhh....ok don't be quiet Tamahome.  
  
Tasuki:You sure told her.  
  
MV:Be quiet you pyromaniac!  
  
Tasuki:Rekka Shien! ::Hits Majin with more fire::  
  
MV:Fire still bad. @_@  
  
Tamahome:Why are you suddenly bothering us anyway?  
  
MV:Well uhhhh the DBZ and Slayers cast keep telling me to bother some  
other anime characters...so I did!  
  
Everyone:.....  
  
::Suddenly Chichiri pops up::  
  
MV:Chichiri no da!  
  
Chichiri:Majin-san no da!  
  
::Everyone else sweatdrops::  
  
Nuriko:Do they really understand each other?  
  
Tamahome:I guess so.  
  
Chichiri:I found the title no da!  
  
MV:What is the title no da?  
  
Chichiri:A purple haired guy told me the title no da! He said the title  
was called "It's a secret!" no da!  
  
MV: ::Sweatdrops:: Oh I know who you asked. I'll get that baka! Well I  
guess I'm done bothering you guys no da! Bye now! ::Disappears in a  
cloud of smoke::  
  
Chichiri:I knew that would work no da!  
  
Tasuki:I like the way you operate Chichiri.  
  
Tamahome:Now, who wants to go make lots of money?  
  
Everyone Else:You do.   
  
Tamahome:Ok then! ::Runs out of the palace::  
  
Miaka:Tama-chan come back here! ::Runs after Tamahome::  
  
Nuriko:Looks like it's only us left.  
  
Chichiri:Yes it does no da!  
  
Tasuki:Sometimes I wonder about this author.  
  
::Majin suddenly appears in a cloud of smoke again, looking a bit  
annoyed::  
  
MV:HEY! Chichiri you baka! You lied! Liar liar pants on fire! You sure  
you aren't a lawyer in disguise?  
  
Chichiri:I didn't lie, no da. And no, I'm not no da.  
  
MV:Did so! And besides, lawyer, liar, what's the difference really?  
  
Tasuki:I betcha that Majin will lose this argument Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko:You're on!  
  
MV:Tasuki you bet against me? ::Fake gasp:: You big meanie!  
  
Tasuki:Rekka Shien! ::Burns Majin for the third time this fic::  
  
MV:Fire still bad. @_@  
  
Chichiri:I didn't lie, no da.  
  
MV:Ok I believe ya.  
  
::Tasuki and Nuriko sweatdrop::  
  
Chichiri:So did you find out the title, no da?  
  
MV:Yep!  
  
Tasuki:Well what was it?  
  
MV:The title is Mission: Find a Title! I read the text on top!  
  
Nuriko:Baka!  
  
MV:Well that's the title so nyah nyah! Anyway ::Turns to look at his  
faithful five readers:: that's all folks! ::Cues the Looney Tunes  
music::  
  
Chichiri:That's very strange music, no da.  
  
MV:You leave American culture alone, no da!  
  
Chichiri:Alright no da.  
  
MV:Good! ::Waves:: Bye bye folks! Remember not to bet against Tasuki if  
you wanna lose money! Oh and uhhhh...if your name happens to be Tamahome  
uhhh...run really fast!   
  
::The scene shifts to Tamahome and Miaka, Tamahome is running around the  
city of Konan like a madman, trying to get away from Miaka so he can  
make money on his own::  
  
Tamahome:I don't like this ending!  
  
Miaka:Come back Tama-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!  
  
::The scene fades to black::  
  
****FIN****  
  
That was the end of my first Fushigi Yuugi humor fanfic. Review it or  
else the evil Pikachu of Doom (copyright Mia Skywalker ^_^) will get you  
and kill you!  
  
  
  



End file.
